List of characters in Fallout: Equestria
This is a complete, comprehensive, organized list of characters in the original Fallout: Equestria. They are all fictional characters who have appeared at several points throughout the novel. Main Characters The following characters are more-or-less permanent members of Littlepip's party and have traveled with her for extended durations throughout her travels in the Equestrian Wasteland. They are listed in the order that they are introduced. Littlepip : Littlepip is a unicorn mare and the lead protagonist. She was once a resident of Stable 2 where she worked as a PipBuck technician. She is considered to be the de facto leader amongst her comrades, and fulfills the role of scavenger and tactical reconnaissance. She specializes in pistols, long-range rifles, and telekinetic magic, and often relies on her PipBoy's S.A.T.S. to dispatch foes with deadly accuracy. Velvet Remedy : Velvet Remedy is a unicorn mare introduced in chapter 1. She was once a resident of Stable 2 where she worked as the Stable's singer. Her role in Littlepip's party is that of a trader, field medic, and diplomatic negotiator. She rarely ever participates in combat, only occasionally making use of short-ranged weapons and non-lethal spells when necessary. Deadshot Calamity : Calamity is a pegasus stallion introduced in chapter 5. He was once a resident of the Grand Pegasi Enclave. His role in Littlepip's party is often that of a scavenger, equipment maintenance, and pilot. His aim is deadly as it is precise, and he typically uses medium- to long-range weapons to great effect. SteelHooves : SteelHooves is an earth pony stallion introduced in chapter 14. He is a member of the Steel Rangers, and in the field, he is never seen without his armor. His role in Littlepip's party is generally that of a heavy weapons specialist, and he rarely participates in a non-combat role. Pyrelight : Pyrelight is a female balefire phoenix introduced in chapter 18. She formerly frequented the Manehattan ruins, and later becomes a loyal pet to Velvet Remedy. She occasionally provides combat support by attacking enemies with her balefire. Xenith : Xenith is a zebra mare introduced in chapter 26. She was once a slave of Red Eye's forces. Her role in Littlepip's party is generally that of an alchemist, brewing potions and poultices that heal and augment the abilities of her comrades. She specializes in unarmed melee combat, relying on her agility and deadly martial arts to dispatch foes. Minor Characters The following characters are various residents of the Equestrian Wasteland that Littlepip has come into contact with throughout her travels. They are listed by faction in the order that the faction is discovered and their importance within that faction. 'Stable 2' Stable 2 is one of the last few operating stables in the Equestrian Wasteland, and the former home of Littlepip and Velvet Remedy. The Overmare : The unnamed Overmare is a unicorn mare who leads Stable 2. Littlepip's Mother : Littlepip's unnamed mother is an alcoholic unicorn mare and a resident of Stable 2. Palette : Palette is a mare who served Stable 2 as a graphic artist. 'New Appleloosa' New Appleloosa is a civilized trade settlement. Railright : Railright is an earth pony stallion who serves New Appleloosa as the de facto sheriff. Crane : Crane is a unicorn stallion who works as a heavy lifter in New Appleloosa. Candi : Candi is an earth pony mare working in New Appleloosa as a medical pony. Ditzy Doo : Ditzy "Derpy" Doo is a pegasus ghoul mare who owns Absolutely Anything, a general goods store in New Appleloosa. Apple Whiskey : Apple Whiskey is a unicorn stallion and the bartender at Turnpike Tavern in New Appleloosa. Barrel Cactus : Barrel Cactus is an earth pony stallion captured by raiders in Ponyville. He is later rescued by Littlepip and returns to residency in New Appleloosa. Turquoise : Turquoise is a pony captured by raiders in Ponyville. He/she is later rescued by Littlepip and returns to residency in New Appleloosa. Sweet Apple : Sweet Apple is an earth pony filly captured by raiders in Ponyville. She is later rescued by Littlepip and returns to residency in New Appleloosa. Trolley : Trolley is a colt residing in New Appleloosa. 'Shattered Hoof Raiders' The Shattered Hoof Raiders are a faction of raiders based out of the Shattered Hoof Correctional Facility. Mister Topaz : Mister Topaz is the leader of the raiders based out of Shattered Hoof Correctional Facility. Deadeyes : Deadeyes is Scramble : Scramble is a stallion personally employed by Deadeyes as his bodyguard. 'Talons' The Talons are a faction of griffon mercenaries who operate throughout the Wasteland, split into various companies named after their leader, the two most notable being Gawd's Talons and Blackwing's Talons. Gawdyna Grimfeathers : Gawdyna "Gawd" Grimfeathers is a female griffon who leads the Gawd's Talons. Kage Grimfeathers : Kage Grimfeathers is an adolescent male griffon, the son of Gawdyna and a member of Gawd's Talons. Regina Grimfeathers : Regina Grimfeathers is an adolescent female griffon, the daughter of Gawdyna and a member of Gawd's Talons. Blackwing : Blackwing is a male griffon and the leader of Blackwing's Talons. 'Tenpony Tower' Tenpony Tower is a highly-civilized, upper-class settlement located in the well-preserved tower of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences hub in Manehattan. DJ Pon3 : DJ Pon3 is the legacy name assumed by the anonymous stallion who operates and hosts Wasteland Radio, inspired by the former stage name of Vinyl Scratch, a unicorn mare who was a famous pre-war DJ. The current DJ Pon3 is based out of Tenpony Tower. Homage : Homage is a unicorn mare who claims to be DJ Pon3's assistant, acting as liaison between him and the other residents of Tenpony Tower. Life Bloom : Life Bloom is a unicorn stallion who works as a doctor in Tenpony Tower. Helpinghoof : Helpinghoof is a stallion who works as a doctor in Tenpony Tower. Monterey Jack : Monterey Jack is an earth pony stallion and proprietor of an unnamed cheese shop in Tenpony Tower. He is also the first non-hostile pony that Littlepip encounters in the Wasteland. 'The Steel Rangers' The Steel Rangers are a militant faction focused on the reclamation, analysis, and replication of pre-war technology; they are subdivided into various chapters that operate in various locations, including Fillydelphia and Manehattan. Blueberry Sabre : Blueberry Sabre is an earth pony mare and the Elder of the Fillydelphia chapter of the Steel Rangers. Cottage Cheese : Cottage Cheese is a stallion and the Elder of the Manehattan chapter of the Steel Rangers. Nova Rage : Nova Rage is an earth pony mare who serves the Steel Rangers as a Knight. Poppyseed : Poppyseed is a mare who serves the Fillydelphia chapter of the Steel Rangers as a Knight. Strawberry Lemonade : Strawberry Lemonade is an earth pony mare who serves the Steel Rangers as an initiate. 'Red-Eye's Army' Red Eye's Army is a major militant faction of industrial slavers based out of the ruins of Fillydelphia. Red Eye : Red Eye is an earth pony stallion and the leader of Red Eye's Army. Stern : Stern is a female griffon who serves Red Eye's Army as an officer and commander of the slaves. Blood : Blood is an earth pony and a dominant slave of Red Eye's Army. Daff : Daff is an earth pony and a dominant slave of Red Eye's Army. 'The Maripony Alicorns' The unnamed faction of Maripony Alicorns was a group of hive-mind alicorns subservient to the Goddess and operating out of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences hub in Maripony. The Goddess : The Goddess is a mutated alicorn mare who leads the Maripony Alicorns. 'Arbu' Arbu is a small civilized settlement near Bucklyn Cross Grandpa Rattle : Grandpa Rattle is an elder unicorn stallion living in Arbu. Sandy Shores : Sandy Shores is a colt living in Arbu and the former son of a bandit. 'Friendship City' Friendship City is a major civilized settlement within the Statue of Friendship and located near Bucklyn Cross. Radar : Radar is a pegasus stallion and one of the last living Dashites. 'Raiders and Slavers' Raiders and slavers are loosely organized gangsters who wander the Wasteland, causing havoc and chaos wherever they travel. Cracker : Cracker is an earth pony stallion and the leader of a band of slavers operating around Ponyville. Cager : Cager is a stallion slaver who works with Cracker. Sawed-Off : Sawed-off is a stallion slaver who works with Cracker. 'Canterlot' Canterlot was the capital of pre-war Equestria. The only sane living residents of Canterlot are those of Stable City, all of whom are Canterlot ghouls. Caliber : Caliber is a Canterlot ghoul earth pony colt introduced in Chapter 37. He owns an arms merchant in Stable City. Lionheart : Lionheart is a Canterlot ghoul pegasus stallion who was a former resident of Stable City in Canterlot. He wanders the wasteland with Mouse as a vigilante. Mouse : Mouse is an unnamed female rodent who was a former resident of the Canterlot ruins. She accompanies Lionheart on his travels. Star Sparkle : Star Sparkle is a Canterlot ghoul unicorn stallion who resides in a segmented section of Stable City, and the mother of Twilight Sparkle. 'Grand Pegasus Enclave' The Grand Pegasus Enclave is the governing body and military force of the unnamed pegasi nation above the clouds. Autumn Leaf : Autumn Leaf is a pegasus stallion, the colonel of the Grand Pegasus Enclave, and one of Calamity's elder brothers. Pride : Pride is a pegasus stallion, an officer in the Grand Pegasus Enclave, and one of Calamity's elder brothers. Windsheer : Windsheer is a pegasus stallion who served the Grand Pegasus Enclave as a communications officer, and is one of Calamity's elder brothers. 'Other' Watcher : Watcher is an anonymous speaker who remotely communicates with Wasteland residents by hacking into wandering Sprite-Bots. Jokeblue : Jokeblue was a mare and Homage's former traveling companion and lover. Silver Bell : Silver Bell is a unicorn filly who lives alone on her family's farm and runs the Pinkie Pie Museum. Memory : Memory was Silver Bell's older sister prior to her death. Pre-War Characters The following characters are pre-war characters who were alive prior to the Great War. They are listed by faction in order of importance. 'Princesses' The Princesses were the absolute monarchs of Equestria, both naturally-born alicorn goddesses. Princess Celestia : Princess Celestia, also known as the Sun Goddess, is a divine alicorn mare and the second-to-last sovereign ruler of Equestria. Princess Luna : Princess Luna, also known as the Moon Goddess, is a divine alicorn mare and the last sovereign ruler of Equestria. 'Ministry Mares' The Ministry Mares were the appointed directors of the six Canterlot Ministries, the various departments that comprised the governing body of pre-war Equestria. Each was representative of one of the six Elements of Harmony. Twilight Sparkle : Twilight Sparkle was a unicorn mare who presided over the Ministry of Arcane Sciences. Rarity : Rarity was a unicorn mare who directed the operations of the Ministry of Image. Rainbow Dash : Rainbow Dash was a pegasus mare who administered the Ministry of Awesome. Fluttershy : Fluttershy was a pegasus mare who ran the Ministry of Peace. Applejack : Applejack was an earth pony mare who supervised the Ministry of Wartime Technology. Pinkie Pie : Pinkie Pie was an earth pony mare who managed the Ministry of Morale. 'Stable-Tec Corporation' Stable-Tec Corporation was a pre-war hi-tech research and development corporation responsible for the construction of the Stables, as well as various other technology-related innovations. Apple Bloom : Applebloom was an earth pony mare and the founder, chief executive officer, and chief architect of Stable-Tec Corporation. Sweetie Belle : Sweetie Belle was a unicorn mare who worked as an excecutive of Stable-Tec Corporation. She was also a well-known singer throughout Equestria. Scootaloo : Scootaloo was a pegasus mare and the vice-president of Stable-Tec Corporation. She was also the founder and former president of Red Racer Ltd. 'Miscellaneous' Spike : Spike was a male dragon and the personal assistant of Twilight Sparkle. Zecora : Zecora was a zebra mare in the employ of the Ministry of Awesome. Gilda : Gilda was a female griffon in the employ of the Grand Pegasus Enclave. Angel Bunny : Angel Bunny was a male rabbit and the pet of Fluttershy. Silver Spoon : Silver Spoon was a unicorn mare and a resident of Fillydelphia. Diamond Tiara : Diamond Tiara was a unicorn mare who worked as a receptionist at the Shattered Hoof Correctional Facility. Snips : Snips was a unicorn stallion in the employ of the Ministry of Image. Snails : Snails was an earth pony stallion in the employ of the Ministry of Image. Midnight Shower : Midnight Shower was a unicorn mare who served the Equestrian Parliament as a Royal Astronomer. She reported directly to Princess Luna. Trixie : Trixie was a unicorn mare in the employ of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences. Quanta : Quanta was a unicorn filly who lived in Stable 24. Gestalt : Gestalt was a unicorn stallion in the employ of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences and the twin brother of Mosaic. Mosaic : Mosaic was a unicorn stallion in the employ of the Ministry of Arcane Sciences and the twin brother of Gestalt. Category:Characters